User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Can I be in your town? }} }} }} Your talk page always lags my computer. :O Ah had an idea on how you could do that or whatever... you could go into your MySims save data and copy your files into a folder, name it "SaveData3", because it would take up teh third spot, and put it up for download as a .zip file on mediafire or somethin'. If you dunno how, you can email them to meh at "hikareh95@aim.com" and ah'll do it for you. You don't need an account on mediafire to upload files. Also, how did you change it so that teh people could wear stuff from teh mirror and stuff? THAT ISH ALL. }} The Sim Apprentice }} Huh? What? Who? People who eat bugs go moo }} your welcome.Here it is.Pizwat 21:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC)I was to lazy to use a word bubble. }} More More!!! Potato heart-shape!!! }} Have a good one to you.}} There's a llama! }} -insert random and cheesy title here- }} Love is Not in the Air }} Happy Valentine's Day. }} }} Thanks! Hey! }} ugh!? }} Smiley Look at me, Still Talking, when There's Science to do Nevertheless... }} yrththstjt Oxymoron. Thanks. New Sim I am asking you if other users can use the same sim but diffent featers for them because i want you change the eyes to green and give me the moods Wave happy cry,Kiss,Mad Defult can you delet all the picturers of the moods and sim i requested Please so it won't take up space thanks sorry Autumm 22:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my message there the same outfit that tardisgirl has and in the party that a girl wears which is purple shirt and ??? can i use that Huh?! Autumm 23:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey here i want to change the outfit to Beebee's outfit and with DJ.Candy eyes and those moods i asked for. Thanks Autumm 00:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey ..}} D.A.N.C.E! I thorw My HANDS UP AND SAY HIYA }} NOW I'LL SHOW YOU! GREAT AETHER! Huh? What? Who? Blanky when you get doing it at the end of the week can you do these moods for me also *Very Cute *Happy *Mad *Cry *wave *Defult *Cofused *Kiss *Dance *cute *Blush Autumm 23:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't worrie just do a few of them take some time for you i understand! Autumm 00:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Help! Portal Code .}} Template Limit Let me laugh at the cool. Anyways, where do I download GIMP? I looked it up, but, like, I don't know where ze safe link is...}}